I am the Wind
I am the Wind es una canción compuesta por A BONE para el videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, inicialmente estrenado para Sony PlayStation en 1997. Se reproduce durante la secuencia de créditos finales. Debido a razones de licencia, fue reemplazado por una pista instrumental en dos relanzamientos posteriores de esa mismo videojuego: "Admiration Towards the Clan" (rebautizado como "Admiration of Clan") en el videojuego Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, en una actualización de la versión para Xbox Live Arcade, y una pieza musical original titulada "Mournful Serenade" en la versión porteada incluida en el videojuego Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles. Vídeos Akumajou Dracula X - Gekka no Yasoukyoku - End. I AM THE WIND (1997-04-09) Letra Letra/composición: A BONE Interpretación: A BONE (feat. Y) :Just like the wind :I've always been :Drifting high up in the sky that never ends :Through thick and thin :I always win :'Cause I would fight both life and death to save a friend :I face my destiny every day I live :And the best in me is all I have to give :Just like the sun (just like the sun) :When my day's done :Sometimes I don't like the person I've become :Is the enemy within a thousand men? :Should I walk the path if my world's so dead ahead? :Is someone testing me every day I live? :Well, the best in me is all I have to give :I can pretend (I can pretend) :I am the wind (I am the wind) :And I don't know if I will pass this way again :All things must end :Goodbye, my friend :Think of me when you see the sun or feel the wind :I am the wind :I am the sun :And one day we'll all be one :I am the wind :I am the sun :And one day we'll all be one :Solo :I am the wind, I am the sun :And one day we'll all be one :I am the wind, I am the sun :One day we'll all be one :I am the wind, I am the sun (I'm the sun) :And one day we'll all be one (I wanna be one) :I am the wind, I am the sun :One day we'll all be one :I am the wind, I am the sun (I've always been) :And one day we'll all be one (drifting high in the sky) :I am the wind, I am the sun (I ever will) :One day we'll all be one (through thick and thin) :I am the wind, I am the sun (I always win) :And one day we'll all be one ('cause I will fight all of the night and day) :I am the wind, I am the sun (to save my friend) :One day we'll all be one (be one, I am the wind, oh) :I am the wind, I am the sun (I am the sun) :And one day we'll all be one Utilizaciones *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Otros *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Original Soundtrack Enlaces externos *I am the Wind en AnimeLyrics. en:I am the Wind Categoría:Música